The Veil and Dreamers Reality
by mary quiet contrary
Summary: I always read these AU dimension hoping stories were Harry suddenly gets along with everyone and its all happy times and easy going… this is not one of those stories. Characters will die, suffer and plot against each other.
1. Chapter 1

He'd been dreaming of Azkaban for twelve years. He'd been dreaming of Harry Potter for two more. Then he dreamed in a different way of his godson. He went to Harry in his dreams and they never spoke. Actions spoke louder than words. Harry would show him what had happened that day in the dream world. It was like a pensive. The action would whirl around them as they stood together. Sometimes he held Harry while he cried, but they couldn't speak and he knew Harry couldn't remember that he dreamed of him.

He knew it wasn't normal. Prongs wouldn't understand it. The black family had always been full of crazies. He didn't tell anyone of the true nature of his dreams. They would worry about him needlessly. He knew the difference between his reality and his dreams. In his dreams Peter Pettigrew framed him for the Potters deaths after they had changed secret keepers. His godson Harry Potter was known as the boy-who-lived and Moony was weak after twelve years alone. He himself had been more than a little mad in his dreams as an escaped convict.

In the waking world the potters had survived that night and Harry had died, taking Voldemort with him. Peter had been caught and sent to Azkaban. In an odd way it was his dreams that had saved the potters. Sirius had dreamed the night before of finding the house in ruins and them dead, going after the traitor. He gave both Potters powerful port keys in protective pendants just in case and waited. He had told himself it was just a dream but it had been so real.

When the attack happened his Portkeys had activated without their knowing it and whisked them away to safety. Harry had been left alone in the living room with the Dark Lord standing on the threshold. When the Portkeys arrived with the terrified potters he had jumped in surprise by their arrival and asked them what was wrong even though he already knew. His godson was dead, he had thought the Portkeys would bring him along, but it hadn't worked.

By the time they got back to the house in Godric's hollow with the rest of the order and ministry in tow Voldemort was destroyed and Harry's small corpse lay in the ruble with only a small lightning shaped scar on his forehead. As the parents grieved over their sons body Sirius had already informed Dumbledore and the ministry of the secret keepers switch and Peters betrayal. The hunt was on as everyone scrambled to find the rat animagus. It had been Sirius who found Peter exactly as he had in his dreams on a crowded muggle street and had snuck up behind him with a stunner.

The Potters had held a closed funeral for their son and grieved while the rest of the wizarding world celebrated their release from the Dark lord. The story was that in their grief for Harry's death the parents had killed the dark lord. They now lived in the manor James had inherited from his parents, which they had grown up in together. Each year on October 31 they returned to the Blacks plot to visit his grave. Harry had been buried under the Black name to hide him from anyone who would hold a grudge against the Potters. Remus and him usually went with them and trying to give them support. The first few years, Lily and James had not even seemed to notice them, clinging to each other and crying while clutching Harry's baby blanket or staring into the distance with a lost expression.

They became better at handling their loss over the years after their daughter was born four years later. With the birth of a new child they seemed to be reborn themselves looking down at their red haired little girl with chocolate brown eyes. While Alice and Frank Longbottom were close friends of the Potters. Their son Neville had been born with Harry. Both Alice and Lily had gone through their second pregnancies together and had once again shared the joy of having a newborn baby. Alice named her daughter Jane Augusta Longbottom. Lily had named her daughter Rose Anne Potter and Sirius became a godfather once more. He had almost refused, but couldn't destroy the joy the happiness on his friends faces. He played with her often and came to love her dearly.

Sirius visited Harry's grave once a week at random intervals and at every birthday. Sometimes he spoke of the potter's, sometimes of uncle Moony and himself, sometimes of the wizarding world in general. Henry the caretaker knew him to be a regular visitor and grew used to seeing the strange man come in to visit. Henry had always had a rule not to interfere with the visitors and keep the visits confidential. People had a right to mourn in peace and he figured if the dark haired man wanted to sit and read fairy tales to his kids grave or talk for hours he could. He always said hello and goodbye and made sure to get the mans signature on the guest register. Henry was a squib and didn't realize that Sirius had become increasingly obsessed with his godson and set up powerful wards to protect the little grave.

The dreams continued despite the potions he took. Nothing stopped him from revisiting his cell in Azkaban where the dementors and other prisoners waited for him. In his dreams he never remembered the waking world. The potters where always dead and gone and the grief and guilt would eat him up inside. He thought of destroying the traitor and hid in his animagus form. In the waking world he kept track of the Death eaters in the cells nearby and reported them to Dumbledore.

He had told the Leader of the light that he sometimes had premonitions, like before the Potters where attacked. This was accepted when his premonitions were proven right by the prevention of the attack on the Longbottoms. Dream Bella had shrieked her crimes proudly from her cell. After stubbornly stating that it was better safe than sorry, he had been allowed to stay with the Longbottoms. Mad eye Moody had come along for extra protection though clearly a great skeptic in divination. After they caught the death eaters he became a firm believer and was always one of the first to ask Sirius if he had any more names.

James and Lily had gone after every death eater fiercely, catching more than anyone else. Severus Snape was one of the few death eaters to escape Azkaban, but Dumbledores word was enough to keep anyone from protesting. He had taught at Hogwarts for the next eighteen years and showed no signs of retiring despite his many complaints about dunderheaded children driven by hormones. Every generation of older siblings told the younger ones about the mean potions master in the dungeon. The Potters and Longbottom kids were raised together. The girls both fourteen now were still attending Hogwarts and played pranks regularly. Neville was 18 now and had just finished school and started an apprenticeship in Herbology with professor Sprout.

The parents were grateful to have their children safely tucked away behind the wards of the castle since the second rise of Voldemort. Sirius had done his best to use his dreams to change things, but he had to admit that the changes between what was and what could have been were to large. The death eaters he saw in his dreams weren't all the same as the ones in reality and the situations were all different because of Harry. In his dreams everything centered around Harry. Attacks, plots, defenses, the prophecy. He was the sun everything else orbited around. In the waking world it was always Dumbledore vs. Voldemort, death eater vs. order of the phoenix.

Sure some things had helped from his dreams like the time he dreamed of comforting fourteen year old Ginny Weasley after a nightmare in his families old home. He'd been told all about the chamber of secrets and the basilisk, the diary and how Harry had saved her. When he'd woken up and rushed over to the headmasters office in the middle of the night to explain things he'd caused a big scare.

Since the rise of Voldemort and the ministries denial of it, the order had been on edge and finding out that Voldemort had a thousand year old basilisk hibernating under the students waiting for its masters call had made them really shake. After two months of searching for a way to open the chambers entrance they had to give up and placed the strongest wards they could around it and kept plenty of extra roosters on hand. Sirius knew it plagued the old man and at times he was glad to see him suffer.

He had seen what Harry had gone through during the alternate war. He knew how far Dumbledore had gone in his manipulations and he had to tell himself repeatedly that the real headmaster had taken a different path and always did his best to protect his people even Snape after he had been discovered as a spy in what would have been Harry's sixth year. It was Dumbledore's protection that had kept Sirius from throwing his own killing curse after he'd dreamed of Harry witnessing his death, well that and the fact that a year later he'd discovered Snape's true loyalties in a dream on the bloody floor of the shrieking shack. Sirius was also busy hunting down horcruxes.

He hadn't told the rest of the order or Dumbledore and he wasn't sure why. No that wasn't true he knew he didn't want to loose anymore people going after such dangerous trash. He'd discovered their locations with Harry and all of the protections on them. He'd carefully mastered fiend fire and had destroyed the locket, diadem, cup, and diary. The diary had been the hardest to get to, but also one of the most satisfying.

He'd gotten to the locket and cup using his status as head of the black family. The diadem was also easy to get to since he came to Hogwarts regularly. Since the Malfoy manor was used as death eater HQ Sirius had to sneak in when Voldemort had personally lead an attack on Diagon alley. After finding it he had cast the fiend fire spell and then let the manor burn down while he returned to battle and pretended he'd been stuck under some rubble. The order was surprised to see the dark sides sudden retreat when they clearly had the upper hand. They didn't kick a gift horse in the mouth and quickly reinforced themselves and the alley. Only the ring and the snake remained.

When Sirius had discovered that Harry was an unintentional Horcrux he had gone a little mad. He locked himself into his ancestral home for days and raged against everything. He argued with himself loudly, when that old sodding elf showed himself Sirius had snarled and wrapped his hands around the old throat and crushing the life out of him. Shrieked at his mothers portrait before burning it to nothingness, the fire had spread as Sirius watched from the doorway with a blank face. The ministry arrived five minutes later to stop the magical fire from reaching the muggles.

It was easy to clear himself of suspicion when he handed his wand over for testing all the while his second wand remained up his sleeve. It had been James team that had shown up first and Sirius had spent enough time around them to be considered one of them even if officially he had never become an aurora. He knew they did health and mental tests regularly. An hour later he had confounded the grave keeper and dug up his godsons little coffin. As he watched it burn he came up with a plan. His hands worked putting the grave back to right as he smiled. Had anyone seen him at that moment they would have seen a great similarity to his cousin Bellatrix.

Sirius Black was glad the war had ended in his dreams, but his dear godson was in a deep depression and being used again by the ministry. That and the fact that he feared he would loose the dreams forever since he could watch but not interact with Harry which really pissed him off. Now he knew he would bring Harry to him… by any means necessary.

This is going to be a very messed up story…read at your own risk and if you don't like it flame away. I'm not sure were the idea came from just that I always read these alternate reality stories were Harry suddenly gets along with everyone and its all happy times and easy going… this is not one of those stories. Characters will die, suffer and plot against each other. Those chirping birds you hear outside the window are corpses raised by dark wizards, that cute little puppy is actually a hell hound and your best friend isn't joking when they'd say "I've killed for less" REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

THE END BY MARY QUIET CONTRARY

I will be putting my stories up for adoption. This means if you would like to use what's already posted and continue the story yourself, please feel free. Some people have told me I should keep going, but writing which I once enjoyed has now become an albatrose around my neck along with a lot of other things in my life. To the reviewers and readers I hope you enjoyed the stories and if anyone wants to use what I've written so far to make more, then may the muses sing you through

ALL STORIES MUST BE ADOPTED OR DELETED BY 6-20-12. Please let me know if you'd like to use what's there. I am also willing to send along the original plot notes, or you could just take the story down the rabbit hole. Thanks

Up for adoption are

A different kind of bravery

A mothers blessing and curse

Balance of reality

Serpent awakening (this seems to be very popular and I hope someone will continue it)

The goodbye letters

The graves of friend and foe

The veil and dreamers reality

Many of my complete stories like will you read me a fairy tale will be given to my friend greenbow.


End file.
